A generic operator control unit having at least one operator control element is described, for example, in EP 0 814 965 B1. An operator control device is disclosed which has an automatic and a manual setting operating mode, in each case a manually adjustable analog setpoint-value setting device, which permits simple manual setting maneuvers, being provided as setpoint-value setting means for “air distribution” and/or the “air quantity” and/or the “air temperature”. In each case a manually adjustable analog setpoint-value setting device, which permits simple manual setting maneuvers, is provided as well as display means for “air distribution” and/or “air quantity” and/or “air temperature”. In each case an analog display device is assigned as display means for “air distribution” and/or the “air quantity” and/or the “air temperature” in each analog setpoint-value setting device, which display device is greatly adjusted, as a setpoint-value display device, in analog fashion in the manual setting mode by means of an independent extraneous drive so as to correspond to the setpoint value which is set, ensuring unambiguous and quick reading of the value which is set. Upon changeover into the automatic setting mode by activating an automatic key, the independent extraneous drive automatically adjusts the display device, as an actual-value display device, directly in analog fashion so as to correspond to the respective actual value for “air distribution” and/or “air quantity”, as a result of which the display means which is previously used as a setpoint-value display during manual adjustment can also be used as an actual-value display in the automatic operating mode. A rotary knob is in each case provided as setpoint-value setting device, said rotary knob being assigned in each case a scale display for the setpoint-value display means or actual-value display means in a concentric fashion at least over part of the circumference. The automatic function of the automatic air-conditioning system has a switch-off dependence on the manual activation of the setpoint-value setting means in the form of the rotary knobs. If the device is switched over back to automatic operating mode by activating the automatic switch-on means, in particular in the form of the push button switch, the automatic system controls the corresponding values in accordance with its program which is input into it. The display cursors move onto the new automatic-specific values and display, as actual-value display device, the respective value which is set by the automatic system.
With these types of operator control elements, it is disadvantageous that, when switching over from the automatic function to the manual setting function, the value which is set at the operator control element does not correspond to the currently active value so that, if the automatic function has implementeed a blower level of 3, and the value which has been set is at a blower level of 1, and the operator then moves the blower actuating wheel to the right from 1 to 2 in order to increase the blower power, the blower is however reduced as the blower power which has been set from the automatic operating mode was the level 3. The problem is also experienced with the operator control elements for temperature and air distribution.